FMA: The eye, the stone, and the new Edward Elric
by EarthxAngel
Summary: Summary Yeah. I know I said I was only doing oneshots from here on out…but, I found this old one that I thought I had deleted and gave up on. But once I read it again, I figured I’d take a shot. Actual summary inside please read the summary!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I figured it was time to dust down the cobwebs on my profile, and come back to be with my homies! Oh and to Al-Luvs-Kitties. I did read your update on Life Lessons; I just…couldn't review because my computer was being a meanie. So yeah it was really good chapter, and I can't wait till you update again! Anyway I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Full Metal Alchemist: The eye, the stone, and the new Edward Elric.

Summary- Yeah. I know I said I was only doing one-shots from here on out…but, I found this old one that I thought I had deleted and gave up on. But once I read it again, I figured I'd take a shot. Actual summary inside please read the summary!

Summary 2-Al has his body back, and is now a State Alchemist. Ed has died that's what everyone says at least. But Al knows Ed's still out there, so Al likes to say he disappeared. His next mission will be elongated very unexpectedly. And it may lead to Ed, or at least a clue…..or it may just lead to his downfall. There is another world inside the gate, but if there is a world…..why can't there be many worlds inside the gate? And which world is Edward trapped in?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prologue- No Name.

Alphonse Elric stood outside on Winry RockBell's front porch. He looked down at his State Alchemist pocket watch. It proved he was a State Alchemist. He has just passed it a few weeks ago, it looked exactly like the one his Older Brother had, had. Al slipped it back in his jean pocket, where his jeans cradled it.

Alphonse was fifteen, his brother would have been sixteen but he had died. At least that's what everybody else had said.

Flashback

_"Your Alphonse...Elric"? asked Roy Mustang. Alphonse blushed a little. _

_"Yes sir" he replied shyly. Mustang smirked, and handed him the watch. _

_"Looks like you're going to take his place Alphonse...if you really are Alphonse Elric that is" said Mustang circling Al. _

"What makes you believe I'm not" asked Al.

"Alphonse Elric was once in armor, he died…you mean to tell me that Edward really succeeded in bringing you back" said Mustang more to himself than to Al.

"Armor-I'm sorry General, but I don't know what you're talking about" said Al.

"Of course you don't…your memory wouldn't be back yet. Okay you are now a state Alchemist" said Roy as he patted Al's head like he was a child. Al swiped the hand away unintentionally, but he missed.

"Thank you General Sir" said Al. he stood up, he put his hand to his head, and Mustang did it back. Before Al left the office, Mustang stopped him.

"You are now the new Edward Elric...don't blow it kid" said Mustang. Al looked surprised but, he nodded his head once. Alphonse walked out the door, and headed back to Winry's house to tell her the wonderful news...he was the new Edward Elric.

A/N- I know it freaking sucks. This was an extremely old fanfic. This was actually a little bit after I had been first introduced to the site. So yeah my writing skills weren't as good. Yeah I was looking through my friends e-mail and found this story there because she's half-Japanese and has all the kinds of Manga so yeah, I was sending her all my fanfics, and yay I found this one! So yeah don't worry the writing will get better in the middle of chapter two…at least I hope so, thanks for reading. Please stay tuned for the next chapter.

Chapter one coming soon: The new Edward Elric.


	2. Chapter One: The new Edward Elric

Sorry for the mix up people. But Al's State Alchemist name is NOT The new Edward Elric. I never even thought his about his name. So his name is the kitty-cat Alchemist! I'm just kidding! His name is Earth Alchemist. Because that basically what he does…he does a lot of things with his Alchemy to the earth so yeah. Roy was just telling him that you're taking Ed's place, live up to it. Don't blow it. Sorry for the mix up! Now please read on, and enjoy. Thank You-EarthxAngel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter one: The New Edward Elric

At first the title The New Edward Elric had been a fun and proud title. Now though it only seemed like a heavy burden, Alphonse felt like people were excepting him to be as good as his brother had been, but Al didn't know how to do that. He sat out in the rain, letting it soak his clothes. Winry opened the front door.

"Al...get your ass inside right now. You idiot your going to catch a cold" she said. Her long blonde hair falling in her face.

"Oh right sorry" said Al, he got up and walked inside. Al changed into some dry clothes; he sat by the window, watching the sun fall behind the clouds. It became dark, dark smothering the earth. The phone rang; Al stared at it as if not hearing it at all.

"Who in the world is calling at this time of night" asked Granny Pinako as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello, this is General Mustang I have important news to tell Alphonse" came the voice from the other side. Pinako shivered, she never liked the Military.

"Al it's for you" she said. Al quickly got up, and grabbed the receiver from her.

"General Mustang" said Al.

"Alphonse...have you seen or heard anything strange lately?" asked Mustang.

"No" replied Al.

"Just be careful okay" he said.

"O-okay but, General what's going on?" asked Al. There was a long pause, in which Roy sighed.

"Some Military officers said they caught sight of four Homunculus today" he said.

"They all died though" said Al shocked. Another long pause.

"There's not logical explanation at this point, I will contact you if anything else is to happen" said Mustang and hung up. Al sighed, and hung up as well. Al lay down on the couch, everybody else was asleep. His phone call had lasted longer than planned. Al knew that if Edward had been in this kind of situation, he would be out...searching for them.

Al felt so useless, and worn out. At that moment it didn't seem like he deserved the name The new Edward Elric...because he sure wasn't doing anything Ed would be doing. Alphonse fell asleep, the noises of the night lurking in on him.

A/N- I know exactly what the reader are thinking wow how boring.I know. It was really late at night and I was sleepy so it was kind of boring. PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME!!!!...this story is going to get much better trust me, I mean a lot better, so please stay tuned!!!...and send me a review!!

Chapter two coming soon: Traveling


	3. Chapter Two: Traveling

Chapter two: Traveling

Al stuffed his clothes, and small things into a brown suitcase. Winry standing at the threshold of the door, her expression was troubled.

"What's the matter Winry" asked Al as his suitcase clicked shut. Winry held her left arm, as if she had been wounded.

"The last time I saw Edward...he was doing exactly what you're doing. He was leaving to go...traveling or...avenge Hughes death. You promise your coming back right Al" Winry asked. Al looked to the floor; he felt the pocket watch in his hand. His thumb rubbed over the small details etched into the metal.

"I will be coming back, just not very soon" answered Al.

"You better come back" said Granny Pinako suddenly appearing beside Winry. Her glare was so intense Al shuddered.

"I will...stop worrying. I might pick up some clues on where Edward is" said Al grinning with delight. He grabbed his suitcase, and his red overcoat. He walked out the door.

Winry and Pinako were standing at the doorway watching him leave, he waved to them. They waved back.

"Do you think Alphonse will ever realize that Edward is gone forever?" asked Winry.

"I don't know Winry dear...that boy is as stubborn as Ed was. I think even if he was told so he wouldn't believe it" answered Pinako. She chuckled a little and went back inside. Not long after, Winry followed her.

At the train Station...

Alphonse handed the Conductor his train ticket, the Conductor nodded and let Al pass. Al seated himself and looked out the window; he didn't wish to be any part of the noise and talking that was going on.

It was only a few minutes later, that Al felt the seat sink, he turned and recognized the large man sitting next to him as Major Alex Armstrong- The Strong arm Alchemist.

"Oh Major. It's nice to see you again" said Al uncertainly. Armstrong looked down. (He and Al have already met before, so this wasn't the first time Armstrong has seen Alphonse).

"Ah...young Alphonse Elric...it's wonderful to see you" said Armstrong he gave Alphonse a bone crushing hug. He let him go, after Al had got his breath he smiled.

"Major is there any chance you were sent out here to supervise me?" asked Al. Armstrong smiled slyly.

"Yes" he answered.

"I will be just fine alone. You do not have to if you do not wish to" said Al and turned back toward the window. Armstrong didn't say anything, but he didn't move either. Al sighed, and didn't say anything. (This is where it's brand new and I start writing it again).

The train whistle blew, and a few more people rushed into the train and found a seat. Then the train started moving slowly at first, then fast. The world flying by out the window. A world Alphonse sometimes wished he didn't exist in.

Al knew he wasn't supposed to be on this mission, he was told to stay home. But Roy knew him all to well it seemed, and knew he was going to go anyway. Roy had sent Armstrong. Al cringed, and looked up at the monster of a man beside him. Armstrong grinned at him, and looked ahead. Al really wished he wasn't here.

Something flashed in his mind, and it sent a stab of pain through his head. He grunted, and held his hand to his head.

"Are you okay Alphonse?" Armstrong asked him. Al was only able to give a slight shake of his head, no. Another flash and another pain. Some one was screaming, Al didn't realize it was him until the pain subsided a little. But it was right back again, with yet another flash. _What are the flashes? What do they mean? _That was the only thing Al was able to think, before he passed out on the floor.

A/N- bwmuahbwmuahbwmuahbwmuahbwmuah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plays air guitar….Yay! I'm random!. Sorry had a moment. Yeah I know I suck. But yeah….this is going to get…weird…like me. So yeah please don't give up on me and read the next chappie!!! When I update it that is………………..I love you all!!!!!

Chapter three coming soon: Doctor's visit.


	4. Chapter Three: Doctor's Visit

Chapter three: Doctor's visit

Armstrong had immediately alerted the Conductor to stop at the nearest town, that "a Military Official was down, and needed help as soon as possible". Every one on the train with them was staring at them, and some were clicking their tongues in pity for the unconscious Alphonse.

The train whistle blew once, and the train came to a stop. Armstrong carefully picked Alphonse up; the boy's weight was almost nothing compared to some other things he'd picked up before. Alphonse breathing was slow now. Armstrong stepped off the train along with a few other people. He realized he was in Dublith; it was a rather familiar place. He'd been here a few times before, and he also remembered Edward telling him once, that his Teacher Izumi Curtis lives in Dublith.

Armstrong wondered if he could find her…by any chance. He stopped some people, and asked for the hospital. They said there wasn't one, only a doctor. They told him where to go, and Armstrong was on his way.

He shifted Al's weight a bit, and knocked on the door. Footsteps came from the inside, some yelling, and talking then a woman opened the door. She smiled at him, and tried to not seem a little bit afraid of the bulk of the man.

"What can I do for you?" she asked smiling.

"Alex Armstrong, Military Official. I cannot tell you what happened, but Alphonse Elric is a State Alchemist, he became unconscious on a train ride to Central City" Armstrong said giving her as much information as possible.

She stepped aside to let him in. Other people were in waiting seats. Some coughing and sniffing heavily. Others were just waiting their note to get some medicine from the Doctor. Armstrong noticed one of the people as Izumi Curtis. Izumi caught his eye as well, and then she caught up following them. The Doctor turned.

"Izumi do you know them?" she asked. (The Doctor and Izumi knew each other very well because for years Izumi has gotten her pills for her…..missing insides problem).

"Yes" Izumi said.

"Okay well I'll be right back. Just lay him down, and I'm going to go fill your prescription right now" she said and left the room. Armstrong lay Alphonse down gingerly, and sat down. Izumi sat on the seat across from him.

"What happened?" Izumi asked her voice was surprisingly shaky.

"He passed out, from a pain in his head. I'm not sure what it was. I wouldn't worry too much though; it's probably something small that can be fixed easily" Armstrong said half-heartedly. Izumi gave a quick smile, and looked at her withered hands.

The Doctor came back in.

"We haven't properly introduced. My name is Beth Cowen, Doctor Cowen. Now I know he passed out, but what was he doing right before he passed out?" she asked pushing her up her glasses, and brushing her brown hair out of her face.

"He seemed to have a pain in his head, and it must have been excruciating for him. He screamed, and fell out of his seat, then he just fell limp" Armstrong explained. Doctor Cowen murmured something close to Al's ear. His eyes fluttered, and he stirred a little.

"He will wake up now. I told him to wake up" she said. Al opened his eyes, and focused in on his surroundings. He smiled uncertainly at Izumi, she was his Teacher. He had trained with her a few years ago. Once again every one said it was his second time training, but he couldn't remember. As he thought this a small stab of pain went through his head, he winced. He stopped thinking about that. There was Armstrong, and a Doctor. So he was at the Doctor. He sat up.

"Okay I need you to do a few things for me" she said. Al nodded slowly. She looked in his eye with an Otoscope. She murmured something to herself, and looked in his ear with the same utensil. She went out, and came back. Looking in his nose this time. She even looked in the back of his throat.

"I can't find anything. There seems to be nothing wrong with him. Let me do a scan on his brain. Then maybe we could find something" she said. They all agreed. (In the 1900's they did have scanners, they were just an experimental device. Some doctors/or hospitals took them some didn't. They were big and bulky).

Alphonse nervously followed Dr. Cowen. They went to a rather dark room; Al sat on the small metal bed. Dr. Cowen reached into a cabinet, and brought out what Al guess what was a scanner. It was tan, and big. It had a door on the side, and the top opened. Grunting slightly she hauled it up on the table. She opened the top, and Al knew it was a light on the top. When she opened the rest of it, there was a metal rod that when she turned it on, would turn the light, and scan Al's brain. She plugged it in, dimmed the light even more, and told Al to be very still. When it turned on there was clicking noise, and the light started to turn around as the metal rod willed it to do so.

It was very hard not to move when the light was nearly blinding him every time it scanned, and when it did scan it made this annoying noise, like it was jammed or something. She let it scan him four times, and then unplugged it. She left it on the counter, but ushered him out.

"It will spit out the pictures when it's ready. These things are unreliable though, it may not even do anything. Go back to your room, and I'll be there in a minute" she said. Al nodded, and headed back toward his room. He sat back on the bed, when he re-entered the room. Izumi looked at him questionly.

"She scanned my brain, and my eyes hurt because the light nearly blinded me" Al said rubbing his eyes for emphasis. A few minutes later, she came back in.

"Your ex-rays came back very blurry. But that's normal, I can still see. Your brain is very healthy, it looks great. There's nothing I can find wrong with you. I do though advise you to relax, go somewhere where you can feel safe. Maybe it's just stress" she said. She waved to them, and went to her other patients.

"Are you going to go home now Al?" Armstrong asked as they headed out.

"No. I know she said I need rest, but…I don't know. I need to do this mission, no body else is out there looking for the Homunculus" Al said as quietly as possible so Izumi wouldn't hear. Then Izumi moved over him like a dark doom cloud, Al cringed.

"You need to rest Alphonse. You're staying with me at my house" Izumi said.

"But Teacher, I need to-

"You're staying with me" she said. Al gulped loudly, and nodded. Izumi sent Armstrong off, and took Al with her. Al ate dinner, and went to his temporary room. He felt great. Maybe it was just stress. He needed to this then, just to stay here until he was sure nothing was wrong with him. Al settled himself down with a good book, but the book didn't draw him in. So he put it down, and drifted off into sleep.

A/N-I'M SORRY! I had something a lot better than this, but it got deleted T.T and I really couldn't remember any of it!! So I…put this piece of crappy work in here. I hope you can forgive me! And please don't give up on me!!

Chapter Four coming soon: The road of no return.


	5. Chapter Four: The road of no Return

Chapter four: The road of no return

A week has passed, and Al was finally able to start packing. Izumi was letting him leave now. She'd watched him like a hawk, making sure he was okay. Al really didn't mind it all that much; it reminded him of his Mother in some way.

Al put his suitcase in this corner. He could finally get focused on the mission. And another good thing, was that he could go alone. Armstrong wouldn't follow him around…….hopefully. Hopefully he wouldn't catch up with him.

Al knew it was bad to think things like that, but he wasn't a kid. He didn't need or want that kind of attention. He would leave this evening; he needed to talk to Roy. So he'd be on his way to Central City. He needed to ask him some questions. And he hoped Roy would have the answers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al looked out the train's window for the second time. It seemed like his whole life; he had been looking out the window. The eyes of the armor were the windows, and now….he didn't feel normal. He didn't feel like himself, or rather he felt like a piece of him was missing.

Something tapped against his brain, and then it finally became clear. Ed. Ed was the part of him that was missing, he'd been with him those four year (searching for the philosophers stone), and now he wasn't any where near him. Then Al realized something else…..he had just remembered.

He remembered something from those four years! Was his memory slowly returning to him? As he thought this a thousand images flipped in his mind. There was like water breaking a dam. And just like that Al remembered. But before he could remember anything else, he fell unconscious.

&&&&&&

Al blinked a few times to focus on his surroundings. He was still on the train. He felt normal. In fact he felt fine. He closed his eyes, and searched his mind. Trying to remember, his memories were coming back. He remembered a few things. This was great. It was so wonderful Al wanted to scream. Maybe now…he would remember what Ed looked like. What Ed sounded like?

But he didn't have any of that…..yet. They were coming slowly, but surely. Al started to piece something together. The flashes he'd been experiencing…could that be connected to his memories? It would make since. And the flashes were so painful because the Alchemy used in the transmutation was the same alchemic power used to bring his memories back. It made a lot more since then "he just needed some rest".

Al smiled, trying his best to think back. But his head was beginning to ache so he thought he'd stop, and think about other things. But the train came to a stop, and he was in Central City.

Al didn't have time to think, as he picked up his things, and got off the train. He started walking toward Central Command Center. Al got there, and walked to Roy's office. He wasn't expecting him, so he hoped he wouldn't be in any kind of trouble.

He knocked, some one opened the door. It was Jean Havoc. He frowned when he saw Al.

"Hello uhhh…Mr. Havoc" Al said. (He sort of remembered him. But, he couldn't remember what rank he was in, that why he'd said Mr. instead of General, or whatever, and on top of that. I've forgotten what rank Havoc is in too).

"You know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes" Al replied. Havoc's frown slowly turned into a smile, he suddenly ruffled his hair. Al smiled, and Havoc opened the door to let him in. Roy sat in the chair, behind a stack of papers.

"Mustang, Alphonse is here" Havoc said his cigarette moving up and down when his lips moved.

"Hello Alphonse Elric" Mustang said, seeming happy to move the stack of papers out of his way, so he could see Al.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Al asked.

"No, not at all" Roy said. Havoc slapped his forehead, but it went un noticed. Al sat in a chair in front of Roy's desk.

"Where were the Homunculus seen?" Al asked. Roy smile disappeared, and he smirked.

"I should have known. They were seen at Gelnhausan" Roy said. (This is a real place, but…I'm not sure if I spelt it right).

"Okay, I think I know where that is. What Homunculus were seen?" Al asked.

"I don't know their names, but I'll give you the description. One Havoc pointed out for me…..had a rather large…chest. Thank you Havoc" Roy said sarcastically, He went on: "The other one had long black hair but, was identified as a male. He looked like a kid. The other one…had green hair and looked like a palm tree. The gender wasn't able to be identified" Roy said.

Al thought about this, images came to him.

"Lust, Wrath, and Envy. They must be the only ones remaining now" Al said. Roy shook his head.

"What I want to know is what are they doing here?" Roy said

"I don't know. They're probably planning the same thing that they were last time except maybe closer to Central City this time" Al said. Roy's face flickered worry, but then his usual face was back. Havoc gasped.

"You may have something there Alphonse" Roy said.

"I may, and I may not" Al said. "But if I want some answers too all this I better get going then" Al said. Al stood; up he saluted Roy, and walked out the door.

"Be careful…..Earth Alchemist" Roy whispered to himself. Havoc then grinned at Roy.

"Now you have to do your paper work" Havoc said lighting another cigarette. Roy smirked.

"Mind your business Havoc" Roy replied.

&&&&&&&&&&

Al hopped on yet another train, (he was really getting sick of them). It wasn't that far from Central City to Gelnhausan. (I am not sure where this place is located in Germany).

Al was on the train for only one day.

When the train stopped, Al quickly grabbed his things, and hopped off. He could immediately see why the Homunculus might hide out here. It was almost seemed abandoned. There were only a few houses, and the houses were all dark. But he saw ahead, and it seemed to be bustling…a little.

Al gulped, and sighed. This was either the road that would help him find Edward…..or…the road of no return.

A/N-Hey people of the earth world!!!..Sorry. Yeah there's not much to say. My writing is really crappy right now, I have a lot of things going on in my life right now, and I just can't finish my stories. I have three unwritten stories, and I have two that I'm going to write. But, only one of these is a fanfic…the one your reading. I struggled with this chapter…It took me forever to finish it, that's why it took me so long to update the third chapter. Not sure when I'll update the fifth chappie. Anyway please review, no flames.


	6. Chapter five: Edward's Message

Chapter five: Edward's Message

The center of Gelnhausan was busier than Al had thought at first glance. People were on bikes, some in cars. Some were walking. The buildings were big. It seemed to be a bustling happy city. What business did the Homunculi have here? Al looked around; he needed some where to stay. Then he needed something to eat. He could start tracking them down tomorrow. He was tired.

Al searched the street, until he found a hotel. It wasn't big or extravagant, but it wasn't small and dingy either. It was a perfect homey place for Al. He got a room on the second floor, and went up to it. Al put his things in a corner, and flopped on the bed. Closing his eyes, and falling to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Where am I?" Ed thought as he looked around him. He didn't recognize anything. He knew he was in a forest, with birch trees, pines, and oak. But...there was a different atmosphere to it, almost like things were living in the air. Or the air was living, and it was heavy. It took a while for Ed to adjust to this strange atmosphere. _

_He started to walk, that was his only other option. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, what he'd been doing before he'd gotten here. It was weird. And what was weirder, was that as he got deeper into the forest…the stranger the inhabitants became. Some looked human but, were way too tall to be human, and some people had webbed feet like duck feet. _

_There were some horrors walking around too. There was a man, whose face looking like it was falling off, and he had no arms, and blood ran down his shirt. It was just getting worse. Ed gagged on the stench of this man, he smelt like death. A stench which (Ed wasn't glad to admit) he was all too familiar with. Ed walked on, but then faster than he could imagine it was dark. And he was alone. _

_Then there was a laugh. _

"_Are you afraid pipsqueak?" Ed's eyes widened he knew that voice. He turned around. _

"_Envy!" Ed yelled turning to see Envy smirking at him. _

"_Fancy seeing the likes of you here" Envy said placing himself on a rock that Ed could have sworn wasn't there before. _

"_Where the hell are we?" Ed said. Envy sighed. _

"_I guess telling you wouldn't hurt, but to tell you I'd have to explain a few other things" Envy said. _

"_I'm all ears" Ed said smirking. _(I got a lot of this from the 13 Manga. In the Manga Ed, Prince Lin, and Envy get swallowed by Gluttony. Turns out Gluttony is a flawed replica of the other side of the gate, but in this fanfic he is dead. So please read on and you'll get it).

"_Okay well, the only Homunculus alive is me, Lust, and Wrath. Gluttony and all the others are dead. Father had made Gluttony a replica of the gate. There was only two in the world. One was in Gluttony, the other (which I might add cost our dear Father his life). Father died putting another replica of the gate...inside the real gate itself". Envy paused a minute, looking around as if he was looking for some one. But then he started again._

"_These pour souls you see walking around got stuck in here. When people die, there souls (occasionally bodies) have to pass the gate; some make it out and get to Heaven, or…hell. Some don't, some get stuck in the gate, crying out for help. Now some of them end up here in this world, at first there happy to be here. Because it's like a real world, not all complete darkness like the real gate is. But eventually they loose their senses and go mad. That's why they walk around aimlessly" Envy explained. _

"_So we're in a replica of the gate…inside the real gate?" Ed said trying to comprehend it all. _

"_Yes" Envy said._

"_Wait, how did you get here?" Ed said._

"_The philosopher's stone helps me, in and out of this world" Envy said smirking. Then it all came back to him. Ed had came here because, he had died….when he brought Al's body back. That's how he got here. Had he succeeded in bringing him back?_

"_Well, show me the way out" Ed demanded. _

"_Why should I. I think I'll just leave you here, very soon you won't even know who you are, or who your brother was" Envy said. _

"_Alphonse. Have you seen him?" Ed said his golden eyes lighting up with hopefulness. _

"_Sadly yes. He's in_ _Gelnhausan the exact place we're planning to destroy) once again, with the philosopher's stone to become human). Looking for us Homunculi, and on a desperate search for you. But he may try to stop us, so I'm going to kill him before he tries anything. Too bad his dear big brother won't be there to save him now" Envy said smiling stoically. _

"_You better not touch him!" Ed yelled. _

"_You only have an hour…two at the most before you go insane. Nice knowing you" Envy said. Then there was a hole in the air, just hovering a few feet above the ground. Envy ran for it, and jumped in. Ed tried to grab Envy's ankle, but Envy kicked him, and forced Ed to let go. And when Envy was gone, the hole was gone too. _

_But then there was laughing. _

"_I refuse to die here dammit! I will find a way out" Ed said almost in tears. Tears if rage, and desperation. _

"_Good luck pipsqueak, and goodbye" Envy said. Ed suddenly was overwhelmed, and he fell to his knees._

"_Tell Al…..bye, and…be careful out in the world. It can be a cruel place sometimes' Ed said almost whispering, with a thoughtful look in his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure if Envy had heard him, but it felt good for some reason to say it anyway. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Al sat straight up, his heart beating so loudly he was sure the people in the other rooms beside him could hear it. Al groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. He wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. That dream. It felt so real, had it been? He had seen Ed, and heard him too. It was so real, it made Al cringe.

He looked at the clock; it was 9:00 in the morning. Al got up, and took a bath. Then got dressed. He didn't feel like leaving the room, so he ordered some breakfast from room service. When they brought it, he paid them and ate it.

Al lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. The dream made him realize how much he missed Ed, and how long they'd been apart. Too long.

**Welcome Friends, **

**To seconds lost, **

**And starts that won't begin.**

**To twisted eyes, **

**That see inside,**

**Rules that always bend. **

**A simple task a see though mask, **

**That questions where, and why. **

**We shed our skin, **

**To occupy, **

**And keep our peace of mind. **

**Bring only what you need to survive!**

**They burned an image from lines on my face,**

**They stole it from the pages that kept my place.**

**I stand on the outside, and die to get in. **

**I crawl inside, just to begin again. **

**So unfair this broken smile, **

**That keeps us all aware…**

**Of wishful thoughts,**

**And scenes we lost,**

**And time we'll never share. **

**I ask you now, **

**To show me how, **

**To fill the circle in. **

**What tells us all,**

**There is no fall. **

**And the story never ends. **

**(The Struggle)**

**Bring only what you need to survive!**

**They burned an image from lines on my face.**

**They stole it from the pages that kept my place.**

**I stand on the outside, and die to get in. **

**I crawl inside must to being again.**

**They never wanted….**

**They never cared…**

**I wish you good luck.**

**What would you do?**

**Who would you be?**

**How would you'd you die?**

**They took him from me,**

**Give it.**

**They took him from me!**

**Give it, give it, GIVE IT!.**

**They burned an image form lines on my face, **

**They stole it from the pages that kept my place.**

**I stand on the outside, and die to get in.**

**I crawl inside just to begin a…….gain. **

&&&&&&

Al was jostled out of his thoughts from some one screaming in the hall near his room. He sat up, staring at the door. The screaming stopped, but the footfalls didn't. They were getting closer. (Al can do Alchemy without the circle like Izumi, and Ed. I'm lazy, sorry).

There was pounding on the door.

"Let me in, Elric" Al knew who it was. Envy…was here to kill him. Al had no time to think, as Envy had picked the lock with ease, and was in the room. Al clapped his hands, and put a wall in front of him.

"Were you expecting some one?" Envy asked.

"I was" Al replied his voice trembling.

"How?" Envy said now climbing over the wall, as Al made another.

"I…saw. I was there in a sense" Al said. Envy grunted.

"You and your older brothers bond are strong. That may get in the way" Envy said more to himself that to Al.

"You stay out of our lives" Al yelled picking up a chair that has been sitting in a corner, and trying to hit Envy with it as he came over the wall.

"Look. There is no way out now" Envy said. Al knew he was right, the only way out was now…the window. But the jump would kill him.

"I don't want to fight" Al said.

"Don't. Just give in, and die" Envy said morphing his arm into a blade.

"I can't. Ed would be mad at me" Al said backing up.

"Oh speaking of Edward. He said to tell you, bye, and be careful" Envy said. Al was certain now, that the dream had been real. As Envy lifted up his arm blade to drive it in Al's body. Al had no choice. He turned around, and…..jumped.

"Wow. Okay then. This is getting weird. Heh…heh. And the song in this chapter was by Shinedown. I do not own the Shinedown song, or FMA. No flames but please review.

Chapter six coming soon: Coming Home.


	7. Chapter six: Coming Home

Every one seems to think that I'm an "Al fan"…but the truth is I love Ed as much as I love Al. Al is cute (especially with his hair down), and he has a great personality. Ed is…drools…hot! And he has a great personality too. I love Ed!!!...but, I love Al too. So I guess I love both of them, I'm not an Al fan, or an Ed fan…I'm a both fan : ) I just kill Ed a lot cause…I don't know I just do. I like drama, and brotherly affection I guess...I'm weird. Read on.

Chapter six: Coming Home.

_Ed wandered around, depression holding him back for a long time. Ed looked at the sky, then at the ground. This should be easy. There had to be a way to get out of here. Al needed him and he knew it. He could feel it. _

_Ed thought back to where Envy had left. He replayed it over, and over again. He realized that the hole that had appeared had made a cracking noise as it formed. Ed knew that all to well. _

_He smirked, this was crazy but, maybe it would work. He clapped his hands, put them on the ground. There was flash, and crack. Then a ripping sound, and there was hole where Ed's hands has laid. It had been that easy. Ed felt a little stupid, but it soon passed. Ed prayed this was the right way and he jumped. _

_Ed was coming home. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Al lay there, his back hurt a little bit, and his eyes felt like they were running around in his eye sockets. But it stopped, he got up. Nothing was broken, he'd be sore. But he was fine. As soon as Envy knew Al was okay, he jumped down. Envy landed on his feet, ready to chase Al. Al ran as fast as he could. Al went down an alley, but cursed himself as he realized he'd been lead into a trap. Lust, and Wrath were standing at the end of dead end alley way. Al was out-numbered there was no way he'd make it out now. Envy was behind him.

Al knew how to handle Lust; she was weaker that she let on. So was Wrath. But Envy was a problem all his own. All he had to do was draw a transmutation circle, and then get Lust into it, in fact if he could get both of them together in it, then he'd only have Envy to deal with.

Al slipped out of Envy's grip, brought out some chalk he always carried with him, and started drawing as fast as possible. Lust simply drove out her nails, grazing Al's shoulder, and ripping his shirt. Al ignored it as best as he could, and kept drawing. Lust did it again, this time her nails digging into his skin on his shoulder. Al cried out in pain, and held his shoulder. Breathing heavily. Wrath came out of now where, and kicked Al. Al got right back up again, and he finished the transmutation circle.

Lust came him again, this time nailing him in the shoulder. The muscle and ligaments' went numb, but when she slowly pulled it out the pain came. It was like a thousand hot painful needles in his shoulder. Al clapped his hands as Wrath tried to kick him again. But Al disintegrated his leg. Lust had gone in the middle of the circle, looking at it.

"Lust you idiot. Move" Envy yelled, but it was too late Al clapped his hands, and laid them on the circle. Lust screamed, and as she started to turn to ash. Wrath suddenly screamed something incoherent, the air was whirling around. Wrath kicked Al as many times as he could get in, in the stomach, and jumped in the circle with Lust. He went with her.

That was strange; it was like Lust had wanted him to transmute her. Al didn't have time to think as Envy came at him, and with inhuman speed stabbed Al in the stomach. He kicked Al, not letting him recover from the previous pain, not letting him get up. Al's eyes started to go foggy, blood gushed from the wound in his shoulder. His bruised stomach had a small but, painful spasm. Blood came out of his mouth.

Then Al realized that the circle's blue light had never gone away. And now, there was a figure lying there. The figure moved, lifted up and looked around. It was Edward.

Envy was over Al, Al unable to move. Ed started running toward them; Al heard faint profanities toward Envy.

"Hold on Al!" Ed yelled coming toward them faster now. Envy smiled, put his arm blade at Al heart. Al reached out with blood covered fingers to Ed, who was so close now Al could hear his clothes moving as he ran. There was a squelching noise, a splatter of blood. Envy has stabbed Al in the heart. He laughed. Ed's eyes widened, along with Al's.

"Al!!" Ed yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

"Ed…w…ard" Al whispered, his head fell to once side, his eyes fluttered closed. And Alphonse Elric stopped breathing.

A/N-I almost cried. This was so sad. I was in the zone (for a first time in a while), and just couldn't stop writing. Please review, no flames.

Chapter seven coming soon: Every Breathe


	8. Chapter seven: Every Breathe

Chapter seven: Every Breathe

Ed opened his eyes, his head was pounding. He groaned, and rolled over, picking himself up with his hands. When Ed had seen…Al….get stabbed by Envy. He ran at Envy, and with the adrenaline rush he starting fighting him. Ed had walked away with a broken rib or two, and a headache. Envy….was dead. Ed had finally got to his philosopher's stone inside him, and then Envy couldn't regenerate or barely function. So Ed had taken the advantage and killed him. Now that he was gone, there no reason to live in fear.

Ed had kept the philosopher's stone, and with it….he had used it to mend Al's heart, and the skin, and tissue around it. And with all the alchemic power he'd used, he passed out exhausted.

Now he was awake, and beside him was Al. He was breathing, but it was labored, and he coughed. Ed knew he had to get Al to a hospital, he couldn't pick him up, and he himself was too weak……and in this condition he wasn't sure if Al was movable.

Ed spotted a pay phone a few ways down the street. Slowly and painfully, he walked toward the pay phone. When he finally got to it, he put some quarters in, dialed the number, and waited.

"Hello? What is your emergency?" the voice said.

"Yes umm, my brother has been…stabbed in the stomach, and I also think he might have some heart damage" Ed said to her speaking quickly.

"What is your location sir" she asked. Ed rolled his eyes, and looked around.

"I'm in the alley way of Conwell Street" Ed said hoping she knew what he was talking about.

"Okay sir, the ambulance is on their way" she said.

"Thank You" Ed said and hung up. Limping back over to Al. When Ed got over there, he saw mice starting to chew at Al's clothes.

"Don't touch him, leave him alone. He is not dead" Ed muttered loudly to them, kicking at them. They ran away squeaking to one another. Just to make sure himself, he felt Al's pulse. It was good. But his breathing was getting slower every breathe.

A/N- This was originally going to be a longer chapter but, I wanted to make this story a little longer, so I cut it very short. In fact it's too short, sorry about that. No flames but please review.

Chapter eight: Open


	9. Chapter eight: Open

Chapter eight: Open

Ed refused to get any medical help until he saw Al open his eyes. No one could get him out of Al's room. That is no one until Izumi arrived, she walked into the room. Staring intently at Ed.

"Izumi…..Teacher…" Ed said, trembling under her stare.

"I'm glad your back Edward" Izumi finally said.

"Thank….you. Is everything okay?" Ed asked.

"It will be when…YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THE OTHER ROOM. YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW!" Izumi screamed, Ed just shook his head, and ran out of the room. Going to his own hospital room, he had been assigned to.

The Doctor came in, smiling at him. He looked at his clip board.

"Finally you decide to let me see you" he said smirking. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Okay we're going to do some scans on your ribs" he said. Ed got up, and slowly followed the Doctor.

Izumi clamed down and sat in the chair Ed had been in, she patted Al's hand.

"You really did a number on your self this time" she whispered to him. No reply, only the breathing sounds of Al's oxygen mask, and the beeping of he heart monitor. Al's shoulder was wrapped up from where Lust has stabbed him. He was also bandaged at his chest where Envy has stabbed him. He also had a blood transfusion bag from blood loss.

&&&&&&&

Three days later Ed was walking; he had only fractured his ribs, and was bandaged around his chest. Izumi was still there, she refused to leave. Ed was in his room talking with Izumi when the Doctor came in.

"Edward Elric. I have bad news" the Doctor was hesitant, he sighed.

"Your younger brother's heart is failing him; his shoulder is healed, and has even been UN wrapped. Some ointment was applied to it, and it

is going to be okay. But his heart…..where this…blade pierced him. It punctured an artery, now he needs it very bad, we could do surgery and fix it. But it would be a risk, a high risk of him...dying. But it's either that or his heart fails him. It just can't pump his blood through his body, with that artery dead. If we don't fix this either his heart will fail him, or the artery will get infected, and slowly kill the whole heart...killing him. I'm asking you if I have permission to do the surgery" he said.

Ed stared. He had no idea what to say, his whole world was dying around him, and he couldn't stop it.

"C-could I have a few minutes to think?" Ed asked.

"Yes, but not very much. His heart is failing him…now" he said. Ed breathed in deep, and blew out. Izumi looked at the floor. Ed slowly stood up, and walked to Al's room. He looked through the glass window; Al's heart monitor was beeping slower, and slower. Al's skin was getting pale. It was a good thing Ed couldn't hear the sound of Al's shallow breathing, only covered up a little by his oxygen mask.

Ed stood there, watching Al get paler, and paler, and then he closed his eye tight, sighed, and walked away. The Doctor was back in the room.

"You can do the surgery" Ed said to him. Wordlessly the Doctor nodded his head, and walked out.

Ten minutes later, they rushed Al into the Operating room.

&&&&&

Seven hours later.

Al had been taken in the operating room at one o' clock, seven hours later he came out. Ed had fallen asleep, and ate in that time. Now he reading a magazine on his bed, Izumi has gone to the cafeteria. The Doctor came in.

"Okay the surgery went very well. Once we got in we realized that not the whole artery was damaged. It was easier that I thought. We cut out the one damaged part of the artery, pulled the tissue together over the artery. The body will now make that tissue part of the artery, and he should be fine. The anesthesia will ware off, and Al should be fine" he said smiling. Relief welled up inside Ed, and he felt like crying, but didn't.

Ed shook the Doctor's hand and thanked him.

"Oh and I realized that the blade he'd been stabbed with, it missed his heart and hit the part of the artery. That's probably why Al survived this" The Doctor said before leaving the room.

"Good thing Envy's a bad shot" Ed mumbled, and followed the Doctor out. Izumi came out of the room.

"Well, I'm off Ed. Come see me some time. I would like to see Al with his eyes open" she said. Ed told her bye, and then went into Al's room.

Al was still asleep, he had an oxygen mask still on, but his oxygen wasn't turned on as high as it had been, and his heart monitor was steady.

Ed sat there for only a few minutes, when Al finally opened his eyes.

A/N- A cliffie!!!!!..No flames please review.

Chapter nine coming soon: Going back to the start.


	10. Chapter Nine: Going Back to the Start

Chapter Nine: Going Back to the start.

Ed's golden eyes scanned the rushing world outside the window. He glanced at Al, Al was okay now. He, and Ed had fully recovered, and they were on a train.

"Where are we going?" Al asked. Ed sighed, and smirked.

"Let's just say…we're going back to the start. To where it all started" Ed replied, and averted his gaze back to the window, watching Al's facial expression change out of the corner of his eye. He had been thinking, but then his eyes lighted up.

"We're going home. To Resembool?" Al asked hopeful.

"Yeah. I figured since we have nothing to do with the Military anymore, and we don't have any life planned. Why not just go live with Granny and Winry again. Granny knows we're coming, Winry doesn't" Ed said. Al just laughed, Ed savored the sound, and it ringed in his ears for a while.

&&&&&&&

Ed and Al got off the train, and got a cab to the Rockbell's house. As Ed and Al came up the driveway, Den started barking.

"Winry, I think I hear Den barking, could you look outside" Pinako asked. Winry wordlessly, drew back the curtains and looked outside. Two people were walking up the driveway, as they got a little closer, Winry recognized them. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she squealed.

"It's Ed, and Al!" she practically screamed, and ran out the door. Pinako hobbled to the door smirking. Al barley had time to drop his suitcase before Winry almost knocked him over with a hug.

"We thought you would never come back" she said crying.

"I'm back now" Al said lightly hugging her back. Winry let go, and turned to Ed. They exchanged glances, and Winry attacked him with a hug, crying all over him.

"I told you next time I make you cry it'll be tears of joy" Ed said hugging her back. They pulled away and started walking to the house. (In the...11...or 12 Manga Ed tells her "next time I make you cry it'll be tears of joy. Not entirely sure it's those Manga though it may be 10).

Ed, and Al went up stairs to their old room, putting their things up, and dusting down spider webs. They ate dinner, and went to sleep. Sweet dreams wrapping them up in a wonderful, comfortable chaos.

They knew one thing.

They were home.

And they were going to stay home.

A/N-Yay! I'm done finally!! Now I will definitely only be doing one-shots from here on out, unless I find some more old fanfics, and decide to do something with it. No flames please review.

The End.


End file.
